


As The World Falls Down

by NineTalestoTell



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), But she is his Sarah, Collage, F/M, Magic, Post-Labyrinth, Reincarnation, Romance, Sarah is not the first Sarah, Underground, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: Sarah Williams was not the first Sarah to grace the Underground, but she was his Sarah, always his Sarah.OrThe one in which Jareth Pissed off a really powerful fae, and out of spite he keeps killing Sarah. The only way to save her, is to get her to fall in love with him. Which is gon be really fucking hard after the mess he made.





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first contribution to the Labyrinth fandom, and honestly, this fic has been sitting half finished in my docs for a year. It's time to bust it out. This chapter is fairly long for me, don't expect them all to be like this. But! Good news! Short chapters mean MORE chapters to get where we're going. So buckle in bitches, we're going to the Underground.

Sarah had a complicated relationship with the Underground. On the one hand, it was one of the most terrifying, worst experiences she’d ever had in her life. On the other, she made friends that she didn’t think she could ever forget. Part of her had wondered if it was real. She’d wondered if she’d made it all up in some sort of dream to teach herself not to be so spoiled. Then again, if that were true, her friends wouldn’t come when she called them, and they always did. They seemed real. They didn’t seem like a foolish child’s dream, and they gave good, if not sometimes questionable advice. (Hoggle had told her to Bog one of her ex’s. Sarah had nearly agreed with him.) No, they were real, and sometimes in her life she still needed them. 

She did her best to avoid summoning one particular resident of the Underground, though. The Goblin King himself. He was the one that had nearly taken Toby, he was the one that put her through...whatever the hell the Labyrinth was. She never wanted to see his stupid face and his stupid fluffy hair or his stupid smirk and funny eyes ever again. It was stupid and he was stupid and frustrating and he had caused her so much grief. Stupid trickster quasi-deities.  

 

She didn’t wish for things any more. She hadn’t since that day, and she didn’t even make birthday wishes. She was afraid they would come true. She refused to say his name, even around Hoggle or Ludo or Didymus. She didn’t even like saying Goblin King, much less his actual name, Jareth. She was wary around owls. She didn’t like to hear them outside her window, and pulled the blinds down if she ever saw one, just in case. She tried to tell herself that he had no power over her, but fear bred power, and in that sense he did have power over her,  which frustrated her to no end. It was like dancing around in a circle with someone who wasn’t there, someone who was almost impossible to nail down. Like dancing with mist.

 

Hoggle and Didymus said she actually had done a number on the underground with her efforts. No one had made it that far before, or at least no one in recent memory. He actually needed time to regroup, since he had used so much of his power trying to keep her from getting to the castle. He was back in full swing now, but it gave her a kind of satisfaction to know that she had an effect, that she had turned his world upside down and knocked him down. It made her feel powerful that she could do that to...whatever he was. She proved he wasn’t some all powerful god among Goblins. The satisfaction only lasted so long, though. 

 

Real life took over, eventually. Though she still spoke to her friends and worried about the King, she had other things to worry about. She was in college now, studying to be a lawyer. It was her dad’s idea but she was fine with it. It was a good solid job and she’d never be out of work. It was safe. It was good. Her father paid her tuition, and she had an apartment just off her campus, and a waitress job to pay the miscellaneous bills because she didn’t want to just live off her father’s money. Her apartment was small and cozy, and she had a cat named Prince Puffy Pants, or Puff for shirt. He was an asshole but she loved him. Life was life, and as it does for immortals and men, it moved on.

 

She still dreamed, though. She dreamed about the Underground, the Labyrinth. She dreamed about the ball. It was a hallucination, she knew, but there was something about that fantasy that danced around her head in her sleep. The dresses and the masks and the urgency to find Jareth. It still confused her. She always just shoved them to the side and forgot about them, even when she woke up with her head still spinning, and the impression of a white skull mask burned into her brain. That night’s dream was different, though. 

 

She’d gotten home from a long shift at the diner. She finished up a research paper on custody law and had taken a nice long bath. She was warm and comfy and ready to settle in for the night. She had the ballroom dream again, and it was the same but different. It wasn’t the grotesque masks of the Labyrinth ball, they were more normal for one thing. Well, she wouldn’t say normal  _ per say _ , they were ornate, delicate. Some were real silver or gold. She looked around, there wasn’t the same urgency that she felt with the usual ballroom dreams. She felt...different. Herself and yet different.She was younger than she was now, at twenty two, but older than she was when she went to the Underground. She’d guess nineteen if she had to put a number on it.  She carefully made her way through the ballroom, stepping through the people, dancing with the boys that offered their hand. She felt free and young and it was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. 

 

She caught sight of herself in a mirror on an ornately decorated wall. She was wearing a dress very much like the dress she wore in her dream, poofy and silver, but she was wearing a mask as well, a very delicate doe mask made of silver. She stared into the reflection that stared back at her. It wasn’t….it wasn’t her. It looked like her when she was a couple of year younger, but it wasn’t her. It was like looking at a doppelganger, or an old painting of someone who happened to look like you. A familiar face but no sense of recognizing the person behind it.  It didn’t disturb her, though. Not like it should have. She looked away from the mirror and caught sight of a young man, someone that caught her eye much more than the other boys that she had danced and flirted with the night before. 

 

He wore a dark blue coat and vest that shimmered in the light, a white fluffy shirt and dark pants...and a golden owl mask. She blinked, smitten with the man that she saw across the hall, and made her way over, pushing aside the suitors that asked for her hand or offered her a drink. All that she could see was him, whoever he was. She got the feeling she’d never seen him before. She stepped up to him and smiled. 

 

“Hello, sir.” She said softly and blushed, glancing away. Part of her felt she was being forward, which was stupid. She was just saying hi to a guy. 

 

“Well hello.” He replied back, a grin spreading over his face that was sickeningly familiar. Oh no. Oh no no no it was him. She couldn’t stop herself, though. It was like she was on a rollercoaster and now she was strapped in for the ride. He took off the mask and she realized something. It was Jareth, but...he looked younger. His odd eyes still had a glint of mischief in them, but it wasn’t malicious. Wild, but not malicious. “May I have this dance?” 

 

She nodded, her eyes wide. She could sense something Other about him. A spark ran through her as their hands touched, even though they both had gloves on. It was fascinating as she took his hand, his hand pressed against her back as she was spun around the dance floor, and it almost seemed as though someone was playing two films at the same time. One layer was the foggy reality around her, being spun around the dance floor by a young handsome man with...very odd hair, and the other was the Hallucination, spinning around the dance floor trying to remember something,  _ something _ , so very important. 

 

“And just what is your name?” She asked as she looked up to him, spinning in his arms. 

 

“Now what’s the fun in just telling you?” He asked with a chuckle. 

 

She raised an eyebrow at that. “Don’t tell me you’re riff-raff that managed to sneak in the back.” She asked, a smirk tweaking her lips up. 

 

He faked a gasp as the dancers switched partners, them included. “Just how did you guess?” He said as he disappeared in the crowd for a moment as she danced with the boy she was passed off to. A few moments later she was swept back up into his arms. 

 

“I suppose I just got lucky.” She said, grinning as she looked up to him. 

 

“Lucky girl…” He said, his eyes sparkling. “It isn’t fair that I showed you my face but you haven’t shown me yours.” 

 

“It isn’t fair that I don’t have a name to go along with that face. My name is Sarah. Now you have a name but no face.” She said and smirked up to him. The clock struck at that and she looked up. “I’m sorry, I have to go, I’ve told my father I would be home by midnight.” SHe said, pulling away from the mysterious stranger. 

 

“Wait! Sarah, will I see you again?” He asked, reaching out to her as she stepped away. 

 

There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. They were young and bright and hopefully and starstruck. It was really then she saw how handsome he was. Perhaps not in a traditional sense…but he was handsome. There was something about him, mischievous and wild that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. 

 

“The Ricci’s Throw a ball here just about every week. Come to the next one and I’ll be here.” She said with a grin as she turned, picked up the hem of her dress, and hurried her way through the dancing crowd. 

  
  


Sarah woke up with a start, gasping as she sat up. She felt dizzy, disorientated. The dream had felt so  _ real _ , like she actually was there. But why would she have a dream like that? It wasn’t the usual Labyrinth dreams. She wasn’t afraid of him, and he seemed...different. Younger, lighter happier, even, though it was hard to tell given the circumstances of their last meeting. 

 

She ran a hand over her face and looked at her clock. 5 A.M. She had an 8 A.M. class, so there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. She sat up and stretched, her mind still milling over the dream. The only other dreams that had ever felt that real were the Labyrinth dreams, and the things in those dreams, as fantastical as they were, actually happened. So why was this one so real? She had never gone to a ball (outside the Labyrinth), and she never heard of anyone named Ricci. Besides, a ball every week was a bit excessive, wasn’t it? She was about nineteen in the dream anyway, and that was only a few years ago. If she ever went to anything like that, she would remember, and she sure as well wouldn’t be so civil to  _ him _ . Not after everything he had done to her and Toby. So why had she...acted the way she did in the dream? 

 

She stepped into the shower and shook her head. SHe had to get her mind off of it. It would drive her crazy if she kept thinking about it. She was probably just stressed about her test in a couple of days, that was all. Stress dreams could be weird, right? That had to be it. It couldn’t have been him. He had no power over her. 

 

_ He had no power over her. _

 

She just had to keep reminding herself of that. If she gave him power, then nothing would stop him from waltzing back into her life. It wasn’t like she had completely cut ties to the Underground, after all. 

 

He had no power over her. 

 

She finished her shower and stepped out, regretting signing up for that 8 A.M. class. She was a morning person, but God, what was she thinking? There wasn't enough coffee in the world that could keep her awake. As she put the pot on, she debated on whether or not to skip class. She could go back to bed and get some more sleep, which would be wonderful, but her test....

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an unholy screech coming from here window. She jumped and screamed as she whirled around to see a pristine white barn own just...chilling out on a limb outside of her window sill. It screeched again and this time she just got angry. 

 

“I swear to God if that’s you I’m going to come down there and kick your goblin ass again!” She said as she marched to the window and threw it open. “Get out! Get!” She shouted as the owl flew off in a flutter of feathers and screeches. “Jesus Christ…” She muttered as she clowered the window. 

 

“Hello, Sarah.” A voice said from behind her. 

 

Sarah slowly turned around to see a very familiar face standing in her living room, and she screamed. 


End file.
